Loki finds His inner Bliss
by chatnoir1
Summary: Loki's acting strange and Tony thinks he knows why. What do you do with a blissed-out Trickster? One shot. Loki/Thor/Avengers.


Loki Discovers His Inner Bliss

Marvel owns the characters and the universe they inhabit. I own a couple of Loki action figures and a Loki Bobblehead.

A.N. At the NY Comic Con, Tom Hiddleston sang a couple of bars of 'Pure Imagination" during the Avengers Panel. He has a lovely voice.

Tony Stark sat on the sofa, staring at Steve Rogers, who stared back. Clint Barton, sitting nearby, watched the two of them, ready to intervene.

They'd been at this stare-off stalemate now for over half an hour. He supposed it was better than the previous hour of shouting.

_"This is what I've been reduced to," _Clint thought to himself._ "Coulson's fill-in babysitter." _

The stare-off came to an abrupt end as the sound of a very pleasant male voice singing 'Pure Imagination' came from the kitchen.

"JARVIS. There's someone singing Willy Wonka songs in my kitchen."

"I am aware of that, sir. It's Thor's younger brother."

Tony looked over at Steve, who in turn looked over at Clint, who was debating on whether to fetch his bow. Cautiously they entered the kitchen.

Standing in front of Tony's refrigerator, a bottle of water in one hand and a Hostess Twinkie in the other, was a very dishevelled looking Loki, dressed in black skinny jeans, black sneakers and a green t-shirt that was plastered to his torso. His normally immaculate hair looked like squirrels had run amok in it.

"It looks like Loki." Tony commented. "Sort of." Loki grinned at him and began doing things with his Twinkie that Tony was certain had to be illegal in at least five states. Behind him Steve made a strangled sound. "I'm gonna go for it here and say this is Loki."

"I take it my brother isn't here?" Loki sighed. "Pity. I had hoped to speak with him. We never talk anymore."

An increasingly puzzled Tony exchanged glances with the other Avengers. "Well, if you want to spend some quality time with your brother, maybe you should stop trying to kill him everytime the two of you are together."

"My relationship with my adoptive family is a bit complicated at present. But I will take your suggestion under advisement." Loki reached into the bag for another Twinkie.

Wondering whether or not it was a wise decision, and deciding the hell with it, Tony moved closer. He had a suspicion about the source of Loki's seeming sociability. "My Mister Odinson or is is Laufeyson?" Loki shrugged as if it didn't matter to him one way or the other. "What big pupils you have." Tony looked over at Steve and Clint and mouthed the words _"He's high."_

Steve took that as his cue to exit the kitchen and head for one of the leather sofas. Clint followed, then Tony, with Loki bringing up the rear. Tony went straight for the bar.

Loki placed his bag of Twinkies and his bottle of water on the floor within easy reach, and sat down next to Steve. He removed his t-shirt then lay down on his back, resting his head in Steve's lap.

"Where to begin." Loki said as he idly stroked his nipples. He had nice nipples, Tony noted. Steve began to breathe rapidly. "I was bored, and you know what I'm like when I'm bored, I go out and try to see what sort of trouble I can cause. I heard what passes for music in this realm, and I followed the heavy percussive sound to a run down building. I went inside and adjusted my clothing to match that of those within. I saw this young woman whose hair reminded me of the Rainbow Bridge, and went over to speak with her. The relentless pounding of the music began to give me a headache. The young woman, who told me her name was Syd, handed me a tablet she said would help and I took it. What possible harm could it do to me, right? Well, it helped. My headache receded, my mood improved and I began to notice all the colors and sounds around me. I could hear the intricate patterns in the music as I watched young humans dancing and waving glowing sticks. I found myself smiling instead of smirking." He adjusted his postion a bit.

_*Loki discovers E* _Tony resisted the impulse to do a bit of smirking of his own.

"Tony, I think Steve is starting to hyperventilate."

Tony removed the remaining Twinkie from Loki's paper bag. "Use Loki's Twinkie sack, put your mouth on it and breathe in and out slowly." Three sets of eyes looked at him. "His paper bag. You know what I mean. Bunch of perverts."

Steve worked on slowing his breathing and he realized he had a new problem courtesy of having Loki's restless head now nestled in his crotch region. *_Ah friction, you can be a cruel bitch*_

"If I may continue?" Loki reached up and casually ran his left hand up Steve's torso, smiling a bit to himself as Steve's breathing sped up once again.

Clint waved his left arm. "Go ahead, but quit teasing Steve before he hyperventilates and stiffens up like a board."

*_Where was an Avengers Assemble command when you needed one?_* Steve thought he couldn't possibly become any more mortified. He was wrong.

"I believe part of him already has." Loki looked up and gave Steve a mischievous grin. "Anyway, back to my tale. Syd gave me one of the glowing sticks and we danced - though it was nothing like the dancing I knew in Asgard. It seemed to be mostly random moving about. We danced for a bit then Syd said she needed to get home. I offered to see her home, it was the proper thing to do, after all. We stopped at something called a convenience store and Syd bought the Twinkies. Then we went to her place, watched something on the image box called "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory", and ate some of the Twinkies. Eventually we went to her bedroom and had sex. She is very inventive for a human female. I wonder if Jane Foster is that way? I could ask Thor, though knowing my brother, I doubt they've done more than kiss. Syd said something about her sister being home soon and that her sister would have a cow if she found me there. I found that kind of interesting, because I could have a cow, of course, if I wanted - but I'd never heard of a human having that ability. So I asked "Is your sister a shape shifter?" and she told me no, her sister is Episcopalian, which only left me confused. I headed to the shower and she joined me. It was a very small shower, but we made it work. I haven't known anyone that flexible since Sif, and you didn't hear that from me. Syd gave me the rest of the Twinkies and I teleported here, hoping to find Thor. That's about it." He yawned, then closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply and evenly.

"I think the God of Mischief and Lord of the Rave is falling asleep. Which gives me an idea." Tony went to refresh his drink. "Loki is always playing mind games on us, how about we turn the tables on him? Strip him and leave him to wake up in one of our beds, next to us, thinking he really lowered his standards the night before."

"Who's gonna be the lucky one? We could do rock paper scissors."

"Loki will be awake before we finish. Everyone always picks the same thing. We could draw straws. We need someone to keep it honest though."

Agent Phil Coulson was tired, both physically and mentally. He was tired of the bickering between Stark and Rogers. He knew he'd thrown Barton to the wolves, leaving him to mediate between the other two, but he couldn't bring himself to feel gulty about it. He expected to find at least minor damage to the furnishings, but not the scene that lay before him. He looked at Steve who was still breathing in and out with his paper bag, at the sleeping God of Mischief, then at Clint and Tony. ""I decided to drop by and do damage assessment. Anything I should know about?"

"Well, apparently Ecstasy agrees very well with Loki. You might want to add that to his file."

"I'll make a note of it. Anything else?"

"Well, we are going to draw straws to see which of us gets to take Loki to bed. It's a mess with his mind sort of thing, not a have sex with Thor's little brother the supervillian thing. We need someone to hold the straws."

"Thank you for clearing that last bit up for me, Stark." Coulson went to find straws. When he returned, Steve had finally put the paper bag down. "Short straw wins. Or loses depending on how you look at it."

They each drew a straw.

Loki groaned and squinted his eyes against the light that filled the room, as he sat up and threw off the bed sheets. He was naked in a strange room, in a strange bed, with no memory of how he had gotten there. That hadn't happened in a while. He ran his fingers through his hair and poked the side of the naked man next to him, who growled and opened one eye. "What are you doing here, Stark?"

"The question is what are YOU doing here? It's my mansion, my bedroom and my bed."

Loki was pondering Tony's statement and working on a snarky come back when Thor entered the room, having been told by Clint that he could find Loki there. He looked at his naked brother, then at Tony Stark, then back at his brother.

"Friend Tony, why is my brother naked and in your bed?"

Tony shrugged. "I drew the short straw?" Now both Gods were giving him confused looks. "I guess it's just an Earth thing. You cut straws of different lengths and hold them so that all the tops are evenly lined up. Then each person picks one. I picked the shortest straw, so I got Loki for the night."

Thor shook his head and decided this all fell under the heading of something he didn't really want explained to him and went to the kitchen. He'd be close by in case his aid was required, though his brother seemed to be taking it all very calmly.

"You don't seem too upset." Tony said as Loki stood, stretched, and headed for the shower.

"One of my lesser known titles, Stark, is The Whore of the Nine Realms. I've been had for less than the pick of a straw." Loki paused and tapped his chin with one finger. "What puzzles me is that, while I remember my liasion with Syd, I have no memory of having sex with you. Which leads me to believe one of two things. One, this was an elaborate ruse designed to embarrass me, which has failed. Two, that the sex we had was so bad as to not be worth my remembering. Either way, I win."

"Arrogant ass." Tony muttered. _*But a damned attractive one.* _He turned over and went back to sleep.

Having showered and investigated all the various personal grooming items in Tony's dressing area, and made a few creative changes to them, a peckish Loki headed for the kitchen. He sat down in the breakfast nook across from his brother, and the two of them began a quiet, well realtively quiet, conversation over coffee and pancakes courtesy of Steve.

Clint looked over at the two Gods as the sound of Loki's quiet laughter carried across the kitchen. Apparently, Loki was one of those that retained post-Ecstasy good vibes. He opened the fridge, found the box that contained Tony's left over Papa John's Hawaiian BBQ Chicken specialty pizza, grabbed it, and took a seat at the counter. Steve shot him a questioning look. "Payback for him eating my Philly Cheese Steak yesterday. I taped a fuckin' arrow on top of it, so he can't say he didn't know."

Pepper Potts, to her credit and years of working with Tony, took it all in stride as she entered. She grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and studied her iPad2.

Loki bid Thor goodbye, then headed out the door, deciding to take the more conventional path. He passed Phil Coulson on the way out and paused to straighten the Shield agent's tie, and make a minor alteration. Most ties do not hiss. Thor watched it all with a smile on his face. He'd had his brother back, if only for a short while. Perhaps there was hope after all.


End file.
